snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jezabel Black
Jezabel Khalida Black - or Jez as she is known by most - is a pureblood witch, the daughter of Maurice and Cassandra Black. Jezabel means 'not exalted' in Hebrew, Khalida means 'immortal' or 'eternal' in Arabic, and Black refers to her family heritage - for those who aren't familiar with the Black family line, please read the Harry Potter series. She attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is currently in her first year. Jezabel's wand is 11 and 1/2 inches long and made of black walnut wood with a unicorn hair core. Personality and Appearance Jezabel is a headstong, intelligent, determined, independant girl with a short temper and an eye and ear for trouble. She isn't afraid to speak - or jinx - her mind to anyone who gets on the wrong side of her. She is mostly kind and considerate, but may act on impulse too regularly. She will go to any lengths to protect her friends. Jezabel is slightly arrogant in that she sometimes believes she can do what she likes without being caught - as shown when she pulls her wand on people. Jezabel is unsure of her emotions, and won't open up to people easily. This leads to pent-up emotions, which usually make her want to hex something/one. Jezabel is tomboyish, and doesn't pay any attention to her appearance whatsoever - usually. She has waist-length black hair that is usual tangled and pulled into a messy ponytail, and startlingly bright violet eyes. Jezabel's skin is slightly tanned from spending the summer in south France. Her brother Keegan (see Life Before Hogwarts) once told her she was pretty, to which she retorted that she didn't care if she was p retty or not - she was Jezabel, and that was what mattered. Life Before Hogwarts Jez was born on the 6th May 2064 to Maurice and Cassandra Black. She is the sixth of seven children; in order, Hadrian, Desdemona, Keegan, Crevan, Eris, herself, and Than. Jezabel regards her family mostly with contempt, because of their beliefs that magical people, especially purebloods, are above Muggles and Muggle-borns. However she does share a strong bond with her brother Keegan, who she admires and loves. Jezabel also likes her little brother Than, because he has, along with herself and Keegan, managed not to be influenced by their parents. Because of her parent's adversion to Muggles, Jezabel was deprived of the simple pleasures of Muggle food, drinks, books, games, et cetera. This makes her fairly ignorant of electricity and such, but she is always very willing to learn. But with that deprivation comes a vast amount of knowledge of the wizarding world. For instance, Keegan taught Jezabel to fly a broomstick when she was four years old - it would have been younger, but he was hard-pressed to find a smaller broomstick - so she can fly well. Unfortunately, due to a fear of heights aquired by an accident concerning Keegan's broom, a tree, and the chicken house just before coming to Hogwarts, and another accident shortly after arriving at the school (details of which will be mentioned later), Jezabel seems to have lost her flying prowess. We can only hope, for her and Keegan's sanity, that she'll grow out of it. Jezabel's family keep many owls, but only her kitten Rowena is Jez's own non-sharable pet. Rowena is a blue-spotted black kitten who fell into a hereto unknown potion at 6 weeks of age that has resulted in her colouring, and her unatural ability to speak in tongues other than the normal meow. The other effects of the potion is unknown. Jezabel and Rowena's relationship is rocky; sometimes they confide in each other, other times they fight like an elderly couple. But they are very fond of each other really. First Year at Hogwarts After snatching a few glimpses at other Hogwarts students in Diagon Alley, and being brutally assaulted by an enchanted tape measure - let's not go there - Jezabel boarded the Hogwarts Express. The train trip was long and boring, so we won't go into details. Rest assured Jezabel arrived safely at Hogwarts, ready to begin her first year. After enduring lessons involving Biting Toadstools, hair-changing spells, a metal egg, mystical numbers and a giant spider, Jezabel made some good friends, including but not limited to Scott Rowe, Erin Heyman, Nathaniel (Nate) Stone, MJ Cacklesmaw, Olivia Evans, and Harvey Watson. Jezabel fell out of a tree in the treehouse, and so hung upside-down for several hours before a kind second-year Slytherin, Jade Gray, rescued her, and so to whom she is eternally thankful. This incident was one of the factors contributing to Jezabel's fear of heights. The Courtyard Prank Things began to get exciting when Jezabel found herself in the middle of a scandal between Caelius (Cael) Ashdown, Jayden Troutwater, Nate, and Scott. After a lengthy process of going-out-breaking-up-going-out-what?, Cael, Jayden and Nate believed Scott was spreading rumours about them, so they rounded up fellow first-years and arranged a prank on him. What they hoped to achieve through this is unknown - if anyone has any idea, we would like to hear it. Scott, getting wind of this movement against him, rounded up his own band of merry fighters willing to defend his cause - or himself. Jezabel was one of the only people who turned up in the courtyard ready to help Scott - the other two students were Harvey and Scott's ex-girlfriend, Chelsea Charm. Hearing a noise in the bushes near him, Scott cast Bombarda on it, and Jayden and her friend Jordan Macey were uncovered. Jezabel cast a Tickling Hex at Jayden, but was only partially effective because Nate first set off a few firecrackers at Jezabel's feet and then cast a Full Body-Bind on her. Nate then cast Levicorpus on Scott, making Chelsea retaliate with Flippendo, which made Scott fall and Nate to slid to a bush. Meanwhile, Headmaster Tate showed up to settle the disagreement. After Nate and Jayden explained the fight, Cael finally turned up, just as Nate burst into tears. After ordering Jayden to hug Nathan and un-freezing Jezabel, since Nate didn't know the counterspell, Tate handed out nicknames - Mouse for Jayden, for her temporarily squeaky voice; The Ripper for Cael, for some incident concerning curtains that seemed to have also been a factor in leading to the event; Firestarter for Nate, for his little firecracker stunt; and Stonecold for Jezabel, for her previously Full Body-Binded state - and informed them and the non-nicknamed Scott and Jordan that instead of a normal punishment, they were going to become members of Tate's Official Peacekeepers. Tate's Official Peacekeepers - T.O.P. Those was the club formed by Tate in November of the 2075 Hogwarts year. The original members of T.O.P. were Cael, Jayden, Jordan, Nate, Scott and Jezabel, although other students, including Erin, were honorary members. Their aim was to spend a month tracking down arguments between students in Hogwarts, and to put a stop to them in a calm, non-magical manner. Tate offered house points for successful 'patrols', and originally the group's main objective was to get enough points for Ravenclaw to win the House Cup. The group's first patrol was in the Great Hall, attempting to stop an argument between Louisa Carter, Enya Mayberry and Dallin McKinley, a fourth-year, fifth-year and sixth-year respectively. Mainly Jezabel, Scott, Nate and Jordan took up this patrol. While many foodstuffs were thrown, the older students did leave, and the T.O.P. considered this as an achievement, although the T.O.P.s did get pies thrown at them. Nate commented, "You two are cute..." at Jezabel and Scott when they semi-flirted. Jezabel was worried about this later, confiding to Nate that she was "afraid of being hurt" by Scott if she liked him romantically. The Hate Potion Another signifiant event of Jezabel's first year was when she decided to give Scott Hate Potion conceled in Chocoballs. Originally planning to give the Chocoballs to her Pigmy Puff, Professor Lafay (the poor creature was deluded into thinking that that was its name), - who refused to take the potion straight from the bottle, and actually attempted to commit suicide by jumping from a window - Jezabel thought that a human subject would be better to test the potion on. But when Scott, unknowing that the Chocoballs were spiked, ate the potion, the effects were stronger than normal. As he shouted at Jezabel and demanding more chocolate, Scott was restrained by Nate and his friend Pamphylia Barstow, who did an excellent job of trying to calm him down. Scott soon recovered his senses, but the potion's side effects seemed to include severe pain, as Jezabel's potion seemed to have been very strong. When Jezabel finally spoke up to apologise, she and Scott ended up having a short shouting match, in which Scott pointed out that it could have ended quite nastily if anyone else had been hurt, and Jezabel could have told him she was giving him Hate Potion, and he would have taken it anyway. Jezabel was confused about this. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:class of 2083 Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Students